


Jasmine Tea once a month

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Eventual Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Jeong Jeong raises Zuko, No Smut, Past Jet/Katara (Avatar), Precious Aang (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, zuko really needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Zuko had been kidnapped (nicely) by the White Lotus when he was a baby and was raised by Jeong Jeong?fun au inspired by the chi enhancing tea and jeong jeong episode!!DISCONTINUED!!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), implied previous zuko/oc
Comments: 67
Kudos: 251





	1. Zuko's life

**Author's Note:**

> !!DISCONTINUED WORK!!

Fire is the burning curse that consumes all in its path.

Fire is the wielding of death.

Fire is destruction.

These are the words Zuko has been fed since he can remember. His sun burns from within. He is told to keep it there.

...

Jeong Jeong's flames are a muted orange. They fly from his fingertips when the bearded man comes for Zuko.

They jump from a kick to the stomach of the girl with the blue flames who appears years later.

Jeong Jeong tells Zuko not to use his fire. Instead, he spends his days meditating and breathing. When sparks fly from his breath, he is scolded.

In the evening, Zuko spars with Lee. He wins almost every time. His skill with the dao blades is on a par with Piandao, Jeong Jeong said once, albeit grudgingly. Zuko doesn't know who Piandao is, only that Jeong Jeong seems to care for him.

...

The one person who does not scold Zuko for wielding flames is a smiling man named Iroh. Once a month, he stays for a few days to talk with Jeong Jeong, and a few other men.

Strangely, he seems quite taken with Zuko, and often plays Pai Sho with him over a cup of tea. The first time Zuko met him, he was shocked to see Iroh heating tea with his firebending so casually.

He looked over to Jeong Jeong for his reaction, certain it would not be good, but he had merely sighed, and pointedly looked away.

Iroh had smiled at Zuko, and showed him how to channel streams of heat through his fingers.

When Zuko had taken away the heat from some jasmine tea to cool it down, Iroh had appeared surprised, but only clapped in encouragement. 

...

So that is Zuko's life. In the day, he meditates for hours on end. Every evening, he spars with his Dao blades against Lee. And once a month, he practices firebending with Iroh.

All in all, bar a few blue flames here, and a few burned off beards there, Zuko leads a quiet life.

At least until the bald boy shows up.


	2. Uh.. what war?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuko is oblivious to everything  
> and i mean EVERYTHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter! hope u all like it :)  
> <3

Chey stands proudly next to the bald boy, who smiles and waves at the camp. They greet him with stony, suspicious glares.

Zuko suspects Jeong Jeong will be less than happy, and hopes he won't punish Chey too harshly for bringing the stranger here.

The arrow boy spots Zuko amidst the crowds and runs up to him, beaming. 

'Hi! I'm Aang! And this is Sokka and Katara!' He points to a wary looking boy and a girl drobed in water tribe garments. 'What's your name?' The words rush out his mouth in a torrent.

Zuko blinks. The boy - Aang - is clearly excited to be here. He can't think why. Maybe he has heard rumours of Chey's rabbit-mouse stew?

'Uh.. my name is Zuko. It's.. nice to meet you.' He holds out his hand to shake. Aang instead opts to hug Zuko tightly round his stomach. Zuko wheezes, and sparks fly out of his mouth. 

Katara and Sokka both flinch, and their hands fly to their weapon belts.

His eyes widen in fear as Aang swiftly pulls away. 'Shit. Sorry - I- I didn't mean to!' 

Aang's eyes are wide too, but in.. awe? 

'You're a firebender! That's awesome! I've met..' He counts on his fingers. '..three nice firebenders now!'

This is directed at the boy to his left (Sokki?), who proceeds to stick his tongue out, mutter under his breath, and send a death glare at Zuko all at the same time.

Zuko thinks it's a strange comment, but decides to brush it aside. After all, they're a strange trio.

'Well.. I will have once I see Jeong Jeong!'

Zuko furrows his brow incredulously. 'You.. want to meet Jeong Jeong?' 

'Yep!' Aang beams brightly. 'He's gonna teach me firebending.' 

Zuko takes Aang in, from his scruffy shoes to his cheerful demeanour and bright smile. 'He won't teach you.' He states matter-of-a-factly.

The girl, Katara, scowls. 'Don't be rude to Aang! He's the Avatar! Jeong Jeong is _lucky_ to teach him!' 

'What's the Avatar?' Zuko asks, forehead wrinkled.

Aang gapes. 'You- you- don't know what the Avatar is?' Zuko shakes his head. Is he meant to?

Katara and Sokki - no wait, Sokka- 's jaws have dropped to the floor. Sokka stares into the woods for a moment, mouth agape, seemingly deep in thought, then breaks into a grin.

'Oh boy. This is gonna be fun. So, you know bending?'

Zuko nods.

'Well, there's four types, obviously - water, air, fire, and earth, yeah? Well.. the Avatar can bend all of them!' 

Zuko gapes and his eyes go wide. 'All of them?'

Sokka nods. 'Yep. Pretty cool, huh?' He stops and raises a finger accusingly. 'This doesn't mean I trust you!' Katara whacks him on the arm.

'Ow!'

'There's duties too, Sokka - the Avatar must keep the peace. And right now, Aang's got to end the war.'

Aang hangs his head, but nods. 'I've only mastered air, but Katara here is teaching me water!'

He turns to her, breaking into another beam. She smiles fondly back.

'And now, I'm gonna learn fire from Jeong Jeong!

Zuko blinks, trying to absorb all this new information.

'Uh.. war?'

Sokka and Katara look even more shocked than before. Aang too, but there's an expression on his face that's unreadable.

Then Chey comes frantically running over and practically drags Zuko away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know yall are probably gonna disagree with my decision for Zuko to not know anything but hear me out  
> hes a literal fire prince, would-be heir to the throne  
> jeong jeong literally KIDNAPPED him  
> i dont think he would want zuko to find out about his heritage or the war, as he might then choose to fight with the fire nation  
> also about the avatar: knowledge of the avatar basically goes hand in hand with the war, so zuko's also unaware of that  
> that is, until the gaang rocks up and tells him


	3. Inhale and Exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuko finding out more about the war and actually being able to think for himself for once? you can guess pretty easily how this is gonna turn out  
> hint: you've all seen him in ba sing se - he always has been one for the dramatics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter? yessir  
> hope u like it! <3

'Hey - Zuko! Zuko!' Aang yells, beaming even wider than earlier.

Zuko sits in a lotus position where Chey left him in his tent, focusing on his breathing. In, and out. In, and out. In, and - he is tackled to the ground by a buzzing Aang. Zuko squirms out of his grip and glares at him.

'Oops. Sorry.' Aang grins sheepishly. 'But listen! Jeong Jeong's gonna train me!'

Zuko raises his eyebrows. 'Wait - really? How did you persuade him to do that?' He can't imagine Chey had much of an impact. Maybe the multiple bending? No, Jeong Jeong wouldn't be influenced by anything - even that.

Aang furrows his forehead. 'Uhh.. I don't actually know. He wasn't going to teach me at first, but then his eyes sort of went-' Using two fingers, Aang pulls his eyelids back and sticks his tongue out. '-like that, and he kind of grunted? then said fine.'

'Huh.' Zuko says. He leans forward. 'Aang. What was that you were saying about a war earlier?'

Aang blinks. Then his eyes light up in rememberance. 'Oh. Yeah. That. Well, see, thing is - I don't actually know much about it. I disappeared for 100 years, then the war started - and now I'm back, and it's still going on. But Katara told me that the Fire Nation has been destroying the other nations, and aren't going to stop until all the world is burned.'

Aang bows his head and tears well in his eyes. 'They wiped out the Air Nomads.'

Zuko gasps. When he was younger, Jeong Jeong told him stories of the Air Nomads; free, gentle spirits who wandered the skies.Jeong Jeong told him of the power to control the skies - some Masters even having a piece of the sky inside themself. Jeong Jeong told him how air is the element of freedom. And with freedom, comes inner peace. None of the turmoil of an inner inferno.

And those people, the ones who wandered the skies.. they are.. gone? Wiped out, by the Fire Nation.

 _Control is suffocating for Airbenders._ Zuko finds himself reflecting back on Jeong Jeong's words on his 7th birthday, when he had first made sparks.

 _They thrive on the freedom of the skies._ _But for Firebenders, such as you and I, it is self-control that keeps us from burning up in our own flames. We walk a razors edge between humanity and savagery._

Zuko hadn't been allowed to firebend for a long time after that.

He closes his eyes, and pushes his hands together in a mark of respect.

'I'm not going to say that I am sorry. Sorry doesn't cover this. I will help you with whatever you have to do, in any way I can.' 

Aang smiles, teary-eyed, and hugs Zuko tightly. He protests a little, but Aang doesn't let go.

...

Zuko sits in his tent. The candles flicker up and down with his ragged breathing.

_Air Nomads_

_Dead._

A shaky breath in. The flames tremble.

 _100 years._ _End it end it end it._

Exhale. The fire rises higher, gold flickering within.

_Pathetic._

Inhale. Flames flicker red, and fall a little closer to the wick.

_Control._

Exhale. Duller still, the fire collapses in on itself.

_Suppress._

Inhale. The fire curls into a ball of scarlet flames. It flickers out into nothingness.

_Free._

Exhale. The flames burst back into life and rush up as one from the dripping wax.

They twist and spiral into feathers of golden flame, wings that stretched high, bright eyes of pure fire that pierce into Zuko's soul.

There is a sharp intake of breath from across the room and a teapot smashes.

...

Zuko finds himself in Iroh's tent, sitting on a sofa he has procured from somewhere, drinking a very large pot of jasmine tea. Iroh is talking, his words carefully slowed and calmed, but Zuko can hear the shock concealed beneath.

'Zuko, are you okay?' Iroh asks.

Zuko nods. He thinks he is. His head feels.. less heavy, somehow. Lighter.

He smiles. 'Good. It was quite a shock to me, to see you do that level of fire bending. I do not mean to be rude, but when I have practiced with you in the past, it has never been that advanced. Do you know what brought this on?'

Zuko thinks for a moment. 'Uh. Maybe not meditating as much? I didn't have my tea this morning, because of Aang appearing? It might be that. It normally helps me with my meditation.'

Iroh frowns. 'You must never miss drinking tea, Zuko! It's the best part of the day! What kind do you favour in the mornings?' 

Zuko thinks. 'Uhh.. not sure. Someone normally gives me a cup with breakfast. It's normally a bit bitter - also citrusy, if that helps.'

Iroh seems to ponder the possibility that there is a variety of tea that he hasn't sampled. Then he shakes it off.

'You must get a cup and show me it - it sounds as if it might be one I tried once in the Earth Kingdom. It seems as though the brewers here have steeped the tea too long and made it bitter. You only need to leave it in for a short moment for a sweet and citrusy tea.'

Zuko smiles. 'Thank you, Iroh.'

'Go on, then. This pot is already finished.'

Zuko walks over to the little station where Lee, the only other teenager in camp, is serving tea. He waves, smiling.

'Oh, hi Zuko! I didn't see you this morning. You okay?'

'Hi, Lee. I'm okay. Are you?' Zuko sits down on a tree trunk and leans back.

'Oh yeah - I'm great! Chey got me loads of fireflakes from that festival thing.' He prefers the packet to Zuko, who takes a couple. 'You want some tea?'

'Yes, please - my morning one.'

'You got it!' He grabs a handful of dried herbs, and drops them in the teapot, then adds a pinch of freshly picked ones.Using a flint and steel, he sparks the fire ready, and sets the water boiling.

Within minutes, the tea has been poured and Lee is waving Zuko away with a smile.

Zuko finds Iroh lounging on the sofa fingering a white lotus piece. He spots Zuko, flips it up into the air and catches it.

'For my game of Pai Sho.' He explains briefly. 'Now, have you got my tea?' 

Zuko nods, and passes a cup to Iroh. He smiles and nods his head in gratification. Still smiling, he picks up the cup and brings it to his lips. Iroh takes a sip. His face bulges, and he splutters, spitting it out.

Zuko blinks. Yes, the tea is bitter - but it's not that bad! Even Iroh, who is probably the biggest tea critic Zuko knows, has never reacted like that before. He takes a quick sip. Yes, it's fine.

'Zuko!' Iroh grabs the cup from his hand, and pours it outside the tent. 'Do you know what that was?'

Zuko shakes his head. 'It's just tea - nothing more than hot leaf juice. Before you poured it onto the ground, that is. Now it's just leafy mud.

'Firstly, tea is much more than hot leaf juice. But in this case you are correct. Because this,' He points at the cup split on the ground, 'is not tea.'

Zuko raises an eyebrow. 'Yes it is. It's my tea. Lee makes it for me every morning. It's the one you had in the earth kingdom, right?'

'No, Zuko. Despite what you may have been told, this is most certainly not tea.'

'Well, what is it then?'

'I would know that bitter taste anywhere. This is a chi suppressant.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i was gonna do the confrontation in this chapter but i thought it could be better to do it in two parts
> 
> ANYWAY  
> Jeong Jeong using chi suppressants to stunt zukos bending? 100% would've happened  
> iroh saves the day  
> next chapter some tea is about to go downnn  
> :)


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zuko confronts jeong jeong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the confrontation is finally up!!  
> this took me forever to write, and im still not happy with it but hopefully u all like it
> 
> also im not sure if this needs a TW but Jeong jeong is manipulative and a little emotionally abusive towards Zuko - zuko also threatens jeong jeong, so if that is triggering, skip to the end - ill summarise the chapter

Zuko shakes with rage in the tent. His body free of the chi suppressant, flames rush through his veins and out his fingertips, fuelled by his anger.

After much fussing, Iroh had agreed to go to the market to fetch some herbs to clear his system of chi suppressant, under strict instructions that he was not to do anything rash.

But Zuko wouldn't call this 'rash'. Free of the chi suppressant's grip, he seems to be more agile; his reflexes quicker and his mind sharp. His decisions are not founded upon the haze of the supressant. Zuko knows what he wants to do. And what he wants to do is to leave. 

To begin with, Zuko had thought chi suppressant was just something to help stop his bending from going out of control, a necessary precaution, as it were. That was before Iroh had explained the true horror of the little green herb.

Chi suppressant doesn't just sap mental capacity along with bending abilities. It saps the very life force of a person, feeding like a parasite on their very being. In the end, all that is left is a husk of a person, a shadow of the soul that once existed.

At first, Zuko denied it, claimed Jeong Jeong would never do that to him. He didn't want to believe Jeong Jeong would do that to him. But as he thought about it more, as Iroh had apologised helplessly, over and over, head in his hands, he had come to the conclusion that yes, Jeong Jeong would.

Zuko clenches his fist. Sparks fly out his mouth as he gets up. His breathing shaky, he attempts to keep his anger spilling over. No. He's been suppressing his fire all his life. Now that stops.

He passes Aang, who's balancing on a rock in a basic horse stance, looking sulky, and storms towards Jeong Jeong's tent. Chey, posted outside, spots Zuko and frowns.

'Zuko, what're you doing? You know you can't come in here. I know, I know, everyone always wants to have a chat with me, but you can't always get what you want. Actually, on that topic, the other day I was at the market looking for fire flakes and they only had the mild ones! They have no flavour to them at all, as I'm sure you remember from that horrible birthday of Lee's! Can you believe that?! Not even the lowest of the low would be happy to eat that. Anyway, I told the lovely lady at the stall..'

Zuko inhales deeply and represses the urge to scream at the man.

'Let. Me. Through.' He hisses through gritted teeth.

Chey opens his mouth, closes it again, and moves aside. Zuko brushes past him without a backward glance.

He finds Jeong Jeong sitting in a lotus position at the back of the tent, the flames of the candles rising and falling steadily with his breathing. Zuko extinguishes them with a single motion of his hand.

Jeong Jeong sighs and turns around.

'Zuko. What is that you need?'

Even the very sound of his voice fills Zuko with a _need_ to punch him, very hard, in the face.

'What do you think.'

'It depends. I'm guessing, based on your current state, that you have not meditated enough today. But that can't be it. Even you are sensible enough to know not to disturb me for such trivial matters. So.. what?'

Zuko almost laughs at the obliviousness of the man before him. _Does he really not know?_ Instead of replying, he simply makes eye contact, and brings the flames back with a flick of his hand. They rise higher and higher, until they threaten to set the tent alight.

Jeong Jeong's breath hitches. 'Do you.. know?'

'Yes.' He stares him down, his gaze unbreaking.

Jeong Jeong sighs. 'Iroh found out, didn't he.' It's not a question and Zuko doesn't particularly think it deserves an answer. 'Well then. I'm waiting.'

'For what?' He spits.

'Your thanks.'

Zuko blinks incredulously. 'You want me to _thank_ you. For stunting me. For _lying_ to me. About _everything._ '

'Protecting you.' Jeong Jeong amends. 'And yes. It wasn't easy, you know.'

He splutters. 'You call this protection? You call lying about the war, suppressing my chi, my _life force,_ protection? You're sick.' The fire rises higher with his ragged breathing, the tip of the flames tickling the cloth of the tent. 

Jeong Jeong raises his hand, and for a moment Zuko thinks he is going to strike him. But instead he brings his fingers round in an ellipse, guiding the fire back in a spiral to the very wick of the candles.

'Yes. I do. You see this, Zuko?' He points upwards, to a charred black spot where the flames had licked the fabric. 'This. This is what fire does unchecked. It burns, and corrupts. It destroys. If I hadn't stopped you, this tent would be nothing more than ash.' With one sweeping motion, he snuffs out the candles, plunging the room into darkness. 'If I hadn't stopped your bending, _you_ would be nothing more than ash.'

Zuko trembles with anger. 'No. You're wrong.'

Jeong Jeong raises his eyebrows. 'I'm wrong, am I? In the few hours you have been without your chi being suppressed, you have almost burned down a tent, harmed several individuals, including yourself, and have been, frankly, unstable.'

'That's because you never taught me even a single firebending form! The only reason I know anything at all is because of Iroh! How am I meant to control my bending if you give me no instruction?'

'Iroh is blinded by his fondness for you. Because of this.. weakness, I left him out of the plans to spare him discomfort. Of course, you had to go and ruin that.' He eyes Zuko with distaste. 'Rest assured, if you were any other person, I am sure that he would have been all too glad to go along with it, but in the _circumstances.._ ' 

Zuko furrows his brow. 'What circumstances? I mean, he's always been kind to me, but I only see him once a month.'

Jeong Jeong blinks in confusion. 'So.. Iroh d _idn't te_ ll you?'

'Didn't tell me what?' Zuko presses.

Jeong Jeong's eyes flicker with something. Something Zuko can't quite put his finger on. Then he composes himself, and it's gone. 'Nothing of your concern. I say, that despite your actions, under the circumstances-'

'What circumstances?'

'-that under the circumstances, we leave today behind us. You may leave.'

It would be so easy for him to just walk away. To leave this behind him, and forget. Keep drinking the tea. But he knows now, knows the lies he has been told. He just needs to learn what the truth is.

Zuko clenches his jaw. 'No. I want to know what the _fuck_ is going on.'

'No.' 

'What do you mean 'no'.

'I mean, no. It's none of your concern.'

'Are you sure.' Zuko brings a flame to his hand. He's not sure exactly what he'll do if Jeong Jeong won't tell him, but he's pretty sure Jeong Jeong will tell him. He's quite fond of this tent.

Jeong Jeong blinks, then attempts a smile. He fails miserably and lands on a grimace. 'You see, this is exactly why I did not tell you about the war. This is exactly why I gave you the chi supressant. You would let your bending control you, consume you and everyone you hold dear in your wrath.'

'No. I wouldn't.' A muscle in Zuko's jaw tenses.

_Breathe. He's just trying to get to you. Don't let him have the satisfaction._

Zuko keeps his hand where it is.

'Yes, you would.' Jeong Jeong insists. 'You _are_. Fire is alive. It burns, it consumes, it corrupts! You are not, nor will you ever be ready for the responsibility of holding that power. You are too weak!' The flames burst back to life with those words, a glimpse of Jeong Jeong's bitter anger flickering in their essence.

Zuko stares at Jeong Jeong, the man who controlled his life, who manipulated his very being. Zuko looks at Jeong Jeong and _sees_ him.

The man who terrified him into silence in his childhood. The man whom he looked up to as a father figure, yet feared as a tyrant. But when Zuko looks into his eyes, he sees just a bitter, frightened old man.

And although he wishes it wouldn't, his rage seeps away. His hand drops to his side. He can't find it within him to be angry at the person in front of him.

'You're wrong.' Zuko says simply. He walks out of the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so Jeong jeong's basically one of the characters I hate most. he wants Zuko to thank him for supressing his chi?? nope.  
> really considered the possibility of Jeong Jeong physically scaring him like ozai did, but decided not to
> 
> instead he basically tried to tell Zuko he's too weak, and in the end Zuko realised he's basically a bitter, frightened man who is not worth wasting his anger on  
> he's gonna leave the camp now :)
> 
> hopefully that was an okay summary if u didnt want to read it for whatever reason
> 
> thank u all for all the kudos and comments, it's really motivating me to keep on writing this story
> 
> sidenote: should i add zukka into this? could be interesting?
> 
> okay that's it thank u for reading :)  
> <3


	5. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aang burns Katara  
> zukos doubting every decision he ever made  
> zukka if u squint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just had a big splurt of motivation, so um hope this okay i didn't proof read it so there might be a couple mistakes  
> anyway hope yall enjoy  
> TW: mild descriptions of violence, flashbacks of physical abuse, zuko has a panic attack  
> ill summarise briefly at the end if those are triggering for u

Zuko makes his way out the tent, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He passes Chey, who hastily straightens up from where he had his ear pressed against the door.

'Zuko!' He smiles nervously.

Zuko ignores him, instead choosing to brush past without a word. He heads down the path to his favourite tree. In the blistering heat of the summer, its leaves always provided shade cool as well-water.

Last year, Zuko had sat there with Lee, drawing each other for hours upon end. When he had shown Lee his frankly atrocious rendition of him, Lee had burst out laughing. The ink had then spilt everywhere, spreading black stains across both Lee's careful sketch and Zuko's splotchy drawing, but the pair had only laughed harder.

Lee. Lee, his friend. Did he know about the chi suppressant? Did he too think that Zuko needed to be controlled? Or was he just another fly caught in the vast expanses of Jeong Jeong's web?

As the adrenaline wears off, Zuko slumps against the willow. Doubt begins to creep into his mind, slowly but surely, like the dry rot in the winter, poking at his mind and making him distrustful of his own thoughts.

Jeong Jeong has kept him at the camp safe all this time. Protecting him, feeding him, training him. Surely he can't be all bad. Maybe.. maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he did just want to protect him.

No. That can't be true. Zuko refuses to accept that as the truth. Because, well, if Jeong Jeong _wasn't_ lying, then.. Zuko just threatened him for no reason.

Oh Agni. Zuko just threatened Jeong Jeong. He yelled at him. He threatened to burn down his tent. _Shit. What's he going to do to me? I could.. I could get burnt. I could.. be kicked out of camp. Oh spirits this is not going to be good. I coul-_

'-ko? Hey, Zuko!' Zuko glances up. A few yards ahead of him, Aang waves ecstatically from where he's perched upon his rock. 'Finally! I've been trying to talk to you for ages! Well, a few seconds, but still.. Anyway, guess what?'

Zuko works hard to keep a scowl creeping across his face. Maybe he should just tell Aang he's busy? _Busy doing what?_ Does it matter? Just tell him you're busy.

'Yeah, what?'

Internally, Zuko facepalms.

'I did firebending!' Aang sings, and beams widely. To his left, Katara smiles nervously.

Zuko raises an eyebrow and despite himself, smiles. 'Well done, Aang. So, you've mastered it now then?'

Aang twists his mouth to one side and screws up his eyes in thought. 'Well.. not exactly! But I made fire, and it looks super cool Zuko, look!' 

Zuko takes a quick glance at Jeong Jeong's tent. No angry firebender running after him. Chey is still posted outside. He decides to indulge him. The water bender girl is there in any case - she should be able put out any fire Aang starts. _Or Jeong Jeong._

Zuko nods. Aang beams. 

With all the flair of a seller from the market showcasing their finest product, he produces a charred leaf from his pocket and stares at it intently. Several seconds pass. Nothing happens.

'Just.. just gimme a moment!'

The intensity of his stare grows. Suddenly the leaf bursts into flame. _It took me months to get that with Iroh._

Zuko claps politely.

'Aha!' Aang grins at Zuko. 'I did it!' He turns to the girl. 'Katara, did you see that! I made fire - again!'

Katara smiles kindly. 'That's great, Aang. But I'd be careful, if I were you. Take it slow.'

Aang waves her warning off, grinning excitedly as the flame grows.

'I'll be fine!' He dismisses. 'Now, watch this!'

He spins round and round, arms flying in all directions. The fire follows their path. Zuko watches on and the uneasy feeling grows in the pit of his stomach. 

_Fire corrupts._

'Aang, are you sure this is a good idea?' Zuko asks.

'Yep! Totally sure!' Aang kicks out his limbs in strange, fluid motions Zuko has never seen before. He loses his balance. Topples to the side.

Zuko's breath catches and he leans forward, arms stretched out to catch him.

But Aang simply laughs, mirth shining on his childish face as he lands on an air cushion and bounces back up.

'Don't worry Zuko! Not even Gyatso managed to trip me up with success! And boy, did he try!'

'Aang, I really don't think this is a good idea!' Katara yells.

'It's fine!' Aang shouts back, juggling the flames.

_Fire devours._

Zuko feels the heat from the flames against his face. He catches Katara's eye. She seems just as nervous as he, poised lightly on her rock, ready to leap and catch Aang, should trouble arise. _Good._

Aang pauses.

'I wonder how that juggler did it..?' Suddenly the fire grows immensely, rising higher and higher. He whoops triumphantly, and spins around. It swirls round and outwards in a blazing spiral.

_Fire destroys._

Katara's eyes grow wide and suddenly everything seems

to 

slow

down.

Hands fly up.

Heart pounds.

A cry.

Zuko freezes.

* * *

_A child, cowering behind a charred blanket._

_'Please.. don't.'_

_A man, mouth set in a unforgiving line._

_'This is for your own good.'_

_A hand in flames, lifts to the child's face._

_Then comes the light, white-hot._

_And the searing pain that follows._

* * *

Hands form a defensive kata Zuko doesn't remember learning. The flames disappate into nothing. But its too late. The damage is done. Angry red welts marr Katara's palms and wrists. Her eyes well with tears as she stares down at them. Backing away from Aang and Zuko, she turns and runs.

 _Jeong Jeong was right,_ Zuko thinks, trembling. 

_Fire is destruction._

_I could have stopped this._

_I couldn't._

_Out of control._

_Your fault._

_'_ -to her?! Huh? I said, _what did you do to her?_!' Zuko is shook from his stupor by the sight of Sokka practically throttling Aang.

'-told you we shouldn't mess around with this! Look what you did! You burned my sister!' Sokka glares at Aang with pure hatred.

Aang's eyes are wide in terror, like a rabbit-hare when cornered by a fox-owl. 'I- I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Katara!' He directs the last part at the rapidly disappearing figure. It doesn't turn back.

Zuko is about to leap up, stop Sokka, do something. But before his legs can spring into action, the temperature of the air drops to an icy chill. The few bird that weren't driven away by the fire stop singing.

Jeong Jeong hurries across the river bed towards the trio. _Oh agni. He's here._

Sokka turns to direct an icy glare at Jeong Jeong. He points his finger accusingly. 'This is all your fault!'

With one glance, Jeong Jeong takes in the situation. The burnt trees. A trembling Aang, the furious Sokka, and the distance figure of Katara. His piercing gold eyes linger on Zuko for a moment. He gulps. But Jeong Jeong looks down, closes his eyes. His lips set in a thin line.

'I know.' Zuko blinks. That's new. 'Now pack your things. You must leave. Immediately.'

Sokka directs one more scathing look at the three, but finding no real reason to stay, he turns and heads towards Appa.

A weary exhale from Jeong Jeong reminds Zuko of his presence, but surprisingly, his attention is not on him. Aang is scuttling backwards like a scarab-beetle, attempting to escape the coldness of his stare. Zuko knows the feeling.

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!'

Zuko expects Jeong Jeong to raise a flame in his hand, to teach Aang the true dangers of fire - but he doesn't. Instead he simply regards Aang with eyes full of contempt, and turns away, melting into the trees. 

Zuko places a hand on Aang's heaving shoulder tentatively. How is he meant to help? If only Iroh were here. He always knew the right thing to say. 

'Hey, um.. it'll be okay?' He offers. Aang shakes his head wordlessly. _Okay, that didn't work._ 'It will. I need to go find Sokka. I want to talk to him. Um.. stay here. I'll be right back.'

Aang sniffles and nods, his body racked with sobs. Giving him one last awkward pat on the shoulder, Zuko turns and heads after Sokka.

* * *

'Sokka! Wait for me.' Zuko jogs along, trying to catch up with Sokka, who is striding ahead determinedly.

Sokka gives no indication that he's heard him, apart from the slight clenching of his fist.

'Wait up! Please?'

Sokka reaches the -.. well, it's definitely something, (if something is a ten tonne fluffy monster. But Zuko decides to think about that later, considering there may be a slightly murderous person in front of him.) -and spins around, directing an icy glare at Zuko. 

'What do _you_ want?' He snarls. _Okay deep breaths nothing bad will happen he's not going to hurt you it's going to be just fine.l_

'Umm.' Internally, Zuko cringes. _For agni's sake can you not say one sentence properly._

'What. Is. It.' Sokka spits out each word as if it physically pains him to be talking to Zuko.

'Um, well, I'm sorry about your sister.' 

Sokka blinks, and Zuko has the sudden need to be swallowed into the ground. But since the ground seems solid enough, he plunges on.

'So um, yeah, there's that. Uh, also, I know you probably don't believe me but Aang didn't mean to burn her or anything-' Sokka flinches. '-and um also he's like ten which is a late age for the First Flame to come through normally it's like at five so you can understand why it's difficult to him to control I mean I got mine at seven which was a bit late in any case and-'

'Do you think I care?' Sokka says, bristling with barely contained rage.

'I'm- I'm sorry?'

'You heard me, _ash-maker._ Do you think I care when you, or Aang got your stupid 'first flame'? No. Because it doesn't fucking matter! He burned Katara. And you made it worse.' Sokka turns away from Zuko and slumps onto a rock, seemingly done with the conversation.

Zuko blinks. _I.. made it_ worse?

'Wait - what?'

'I saw you.' Sokka mutters. 'You jumped in front and made the fire hit her. Should've known. All firebenders are the same.'

'What do you mean? I _helped_. I did.. something.' Zuko tries to show Sokka the kata, but he can't remember. 

_Your fault._

_No._

_'_ I stopped the flames from burning her badly. I just..'

Sokka turns to Zuko, eyes red. He rubs them furiously. 'You.. did?'

'Uh well, yeah. I'm sorry it didn't work properly, but I tried. Honestly.'

'Hm.' Sokka looks Zuko up and down, deliberating. Zuko squirms uncomfortably. 'Okay.'

He blinks. 'Okay? What do you mean?'

'Okay, fine, you're not exactly the most horrible person in the world. Might have been wrong about you. Maybe. I still don't trust you or anything. And Aang's gotta make it up to Katara. But Jeong Jeong's really the one to blame here. And if you're telling the truth, then you're not so much of a shitty person as I thought. And uh..' Sokka scratches his head. 'Truce?'

'..What's a truce?' Zuko furrows his forehead in incredulation. Some kind of water tribe food?

'It's like..' Sokka pauses, searching for the words. 'It's like.. we agree not to yell at each other, basically. Shake on it?' He proffers his hand. 

Zuko blinks and scowls at Sokka. 'I do _not_ yell!' He yells.

Sokka takes a step back hastily and puts his hands in the air. 'Whatever.'

Having Sokka not hate him would be nice. Maybe he could convince Jeong Jeong not to hate him either.

'Fine.' Zuko offers his hand tentatively.

'Alright.' Sokka sticks his hand out and they shake. And for a moment, Zuko thinks everything will be okay. Then he spots it, just out of the corner of his eye.

'It's here again.' Zuko murmurs. _Oh agni. Not again. Please. Not again._

Sokka follows Zuko's eyes to the river. A sleek metal boat is rapidly making a course to the shore. Thick grey smoke that could suffocate a komodo-rhino billows out from a tower. In its wake, ashy sludge is deposited into the river, causing the waters to become a murky grey.

_Fire Nation._

Mouth set in a hard line, Sokka turns to Zuko, who is still staring at the ship, paralysed. 

'We have to warn Aang and Katara.'

* * *

Zuko runs. He runs and he runs, his heart pounding almost right out of his chest. The men in red with their ships have returned.

_'Get off of me! Ir-Ir! Jeongy! Help!'_

_A spark flies out his hand and hits the man on his arm, leaving a little pink spo_ _t._

_The man pulls his arm back instinctively, loosening the painful grip by just enough to escape. But he is too slow, mesmerised by the dot of light falling to the ground._

_The grip on his arm tightens again. The tiny light goes out._

_The man's eyes narrow in distaste._

_His free hand lifts up as it is set alight in flame, illuminating the night._

_So beautiful yet so burning and it gets closerclosercloser until he is choking in smoke and flame and ash_

_can'tbreathecan'tbreathecan'tbreathecan'tbrea-_

'-the. Breathe, Zuko. In and out. Deep breaths.' A hand on his shoulder. Sokka's hand. Zuko relaxes into the contact. Taking a deep inhale, he feels a sharp pain in his chest and winces.

'Yeah.' Sokka says lamely. 'You've got a stitch. No surprise really, running that fast. The surprising thing was you fainting. Back with us? Don't go collapsing on me again.' The words are awkward, maybe a little clipped, but Zuko knows he means well.

Zuko nods.

'Good, good.' Sokka keeps glancing over Zuko's shoulder. He suspects he is eager to get to Katara 'So um. Keep breathing?' He offers feebly.

'It's okay. I'm fine.' He's not. 'We can keep going.' Zuko attempts a smile.

'Great.' He yanks Zuko to his feet and clears his throat. 'Right then.' He pats Zuko on the back, and walks through the jungle of reeds.

He pushes through the reeds, Aang's name on his lips. But Aang isn't there. Just small patch of charred grass where Zuko left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zuko self doubts TOO MUCH, he can't decide whether or not jeong jeong is a good person, aang burns katara, zuko kinda stops it from burning her worse, sokka shouts at zuko, but then zuko says he didn't burn katara and they bond :')  
> multiple flashbacks of bad memories associated with fire  
> next chapter: cue the worst character In Existence: zhao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zhao is a dickhead.  
> p.s I might change the name of this fic, what do yall think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is horrible  
> did not know how to write it  
> sorry it took so long :((  
> but happy new year I guess!  
> tw: mild depictions of violence (and threat, there's a lot of that)#  
> also zuko has a panic attack  
> as usual, i'll give a summary at the end

'He's gone.' Zuko says numbly, staring at the charred patch of grass. His face remains blank but his mind is screaming _your fault your fault your fault._

Sokka is already scanning the undergrowth for any movement, eyes squinted to find any trace of Aang. They flick over to Zuko.

Look, it'll be fine, we just need to find him as quick as we can. Do you know if after I.. left, if you said anything to him? Anything at all that might help us find him?' Sokka prods.

Zuko racks his brain, but finds nothing in his silent panic. 'Just to stay here. Which he didn't.' He adds, smiling tightly.

Sokka grits his teeth. 'Not helpful.'

'Sorry.'

His gaze softens. 'Cmon, dude. Think. There has to be _something.'_

Zuko thinks. And as it turns out, there is something. He closes his eyes, and inhales deeply. Sokka pokes him on his arm. His eyes snap open, and he glares at him, rubbing his shoulder.

'Quit it.'

Sokka plasters on an look of false innocence and shrugs his shoulders. 'Who, me? I didn't do anything. .. seriously though, what're you doing?'

'Just.. be quiet. You'll see.'

Zuko closes his eyes once more, clearing his mind the way Iroh taught him to for meditation. The mere thought of him brings on a wave of memories. Pai Sho. Tea. _Shut up, brain._ _Don't think of Iroh._ Blank walls. Nothing but blank. Focus. Let your worries become mere threads of thought. Inconsequential. _Inhale._ Zuko makes his way through the thick webs that are the thoughts and memories clouding his brain. Brushing each aside, the ships of metal, Jeong Jeong, and the man with the burnt off beard, he reaches the ones that consist of Aang.

His eyes flicker open. The panic slithers back into even the furthest depths of his mind.

'Yeah. I just tried to make him feel better. It didn't work. The rest you know already. Nothing to help us know where he is.' He slumps onto the grass.

'Umm.. what about Katara?' Sokka suggests, wringing his hands and glancing nervously towards the rapidly approaching ship. Zuko considers this. They'll need to find her at some point anyway. And she could be useful in the search for Aang. This isn't a bad idea. Not at all.

'Fine. We'll need to split up. You can look for your sister, and I'll find Aang.'

'Okay. And dude?' Sokka scratches his ear. 'I really am sorry. You know. For earlier.'

'It's fine.' Zuko dismisses this with a wave. 'Good luck.'

'You too.' He turns and heads in the direction of a nearby stream, leaving Zuko by himself.

Zuko's not sure which direction to take. Aang's an airbender. He could be in the skies for all Zuko knows. Maybe he's left. 

No. He can't think like that. 

He decides to head for the cabins and tents. Earlier, he had shown Aang his one; a small wooden cabin with an iron roof. He had marvelled at the tiny fold-out bed and ran round the space in excitement. His favourite part though, was the loose board. Zuko had discovered it at the age of ten, in a game of hide and seek, and had pulled at the board. It had resulted in a gap just big enough for a child to squeeze into. Zuko had hid down there many a time. He saw no reason why Aang wouldn't go there.

Apprehensively, Zuko approaches the cabins and tents area. Glancing to the right, where Jeong Jeong's tent resides, he swiftly makes his way to his cabin. 

One of the smallest but cosiest cabins, right at the side, it sits at the edge of the woods. Once, when Zuko was younger, a badger-fox had slipped through the door and leaped onto the end of his bed. He had woken up the whole camp with his screams.

The door creaks open. 

'Aang?' 

There's no response. Zuko presses his head to the wooden floor.

'Hello? Aang? Are you there?'

With no response but the scuffling of a possible mouse in the corner _oh my spirits theres a mouse_ and the whistling of the wind, Zuko leaves. And if he walks out ~~a~~ ~~l~~ ~~ittle~~ a lot faster than usual, well - who's watching?

He looks briefly towards the other cabins. He pauses. _Wait._ A quick glance back confirms it; Chey has gone. The post outside Jeong Jeong's tent is empty. It's not as though Chey hasn't disappeared before, but there's always been someone he's told to stand outside the tent, to cover him.

He thinks back to what Jeong Jeong said.

_'You all need to leave. Immediately!'_

Maybe they left. Maybe they all left. And if that's the case..

Zuko keeps his tread as light as possible, side-stepping the gnarly roots of the trees on his way to the tent. His hand trembles. Gritting his teeth, and willing his hand to stop shaking, he tentatively pushes a cloth flap back.

Aang is inside, back turned away from the door, legs crossed in a lotus position. In the air hangs a fragile silence. Zuko almost doesn't want to disturb it. But in the end, he doesn't need to.

'I'm never going to firebend again.' Aang says, tone level. Muted. Dead. It's alien to what Zuko associates with the small boy, and it scares him more than he would like to admit.

'Please, Aang. Listen to me.' He reaches out an arm to place on Aang's shoulder, but he twists away, hiding his face.

'I burned Katara.' A small crack in Aang's forced calm tone appears. His voice quivers.

'I burned her.' He repeats, voice steadier and steely.

'It wasn't your fault.' Zuko insists. 

'I can't let that happen again. Jeong Jeong was right. I'm too weak to firebend.'

'Jeong Jeong was wrong. Fire, it's more than destruction. It's life,' Zuko insists, the words heavy and false on his tongue even as he says them. Guilt festers in his chest. He pushes it down. _For Aang._ 'Look.'

Chi bubbles in his stomach, filling his veins with warmth. _Inhale._ A small flame jumps to life from his index finger, and Aang flinches minutely.

'It's okay. Look.' He raises a trembling arm up, and draws several wobbly lines. Aang turns around to glance at what he drew. A slightly lopsided bird chirrups happily, and flies wonkily out the tent before collapsing into sparks. Well. That could've gone worse.

A shadow of a smile flickers across Aang's face, so brief Zuko could've imagined it. Then it is gone. 

'Thank you, Zuko. I appreciate your trying to help. But what happened happened. I won't be firebending again.'

Zuko groans, and rests his head in his hands. If only Aang could _listen_ to him. 

'Whether you believe it or not, what happened wasn't your fault. Fire is difficult to control. At least you feel remorse for what happened. Because right now, several ships are coming for us. They'll be filled to the brim with soldiers - or worse. And these ones don't care about burning people.' Zuko explains hurriedly, and Aang gasps.

Zuko's hand flies to his eye almost automatically. _Y_ _ou will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher._ Zuko's hand flies to his eye almost automatically. His skin is smooth under his palm. Distantly, he wonders why he did that. But at the moment, he has more important things to worry about.

'We need to _get out of here._ ' Zuko says hastily, fastening his knife to his belt.

'What? Where are they?'

'Coming down the rive- wait. Why does it even matter? We all need to _leave.'_

Aang's mouth is set in a grim line. Zuko gulps.

'What are you going to do?'

Aang picks up his staff, and stands up. 'Stop them.'

* * *

'Are you mad?' Zuko whisper-shouts, as they run as quietly as they can.

'No.' Zuko severely doubts that.

'Then _why_ are you doing this? You should leave, get out of here while you still can.'

Aang bows his head. 'I can't. I've had experience with these guys. They'll take the first chance they get to burn down this whole forest.'

The uneasy churning feeling in Zuko's stomach grows. 'And what if you can't stop them? What if it all goes wrong?'

Aang swallows. 'It can't.'

'Aang.' Zuko says. 'Leave. You can't possibly stop all those ships. You're just a child!'

'Who's going to do it then? You? You're just a teenager!'

'Ugh! No, it's just-' He trails off. 'What. Is. That.' 

'Where? What is wha- woah.'

From the shore, a wall of fire shoots into the air, reaching past the treetops, tickling the clouds. It creates a barrier between the woods and the ships. Squinting, Zuko can just about make out a figure with wild grey hair controlling the flames. Jeong Jeong. 

'That's a lot of fire.' Aang is wide-eyed, frozen in place. Zuko can only nod.

 _He's still here._ Despite everything that happened, Zuko can't help but feel relieved that he stayed. _He stayed for me_ , the small voice in his head whispers happily. Zuko pushes that down. He wouldn't have stayed just to protect him. But he can't stop the small smile creeping its way across his face.

Suddenly, a hand slices through the flames, pushing them apart as though they were mere curtains. Drobed in red, black, and gold, an ominous figure stalks through the fire. 

Aang gasps. 'Zhao.'

Zuko furrows his eyebrows. 'Who's Zhao?'

'This guy who's been chasing us around the world. I thought he was.. doesn't matter. He wasn't.' Aang says bitterly. Zuko isn't quite sure what he's talking about, but that's the least of their worries right now. From what he can tell (from his position, it's hard to make out much other than little stick figures) the man - Zhao -is talking - he just can't tell what. Must be something pretty important though. Jeong Jeong is replying. A hand rests on Jeong Jeong's shoulder, and Zhao hisses something in his ear. Beside him, Aang inhales sharply. Unbeknownst to Zuko, he can hear every word of their coversation.

* * *

_A hand trails and rests on Jeong Jeong's shoulder, who stares the owner down defiantly._

_'Oh, Jeong Jeong. Just a feeble old man now.' A smooth smile, stretched across his lips. 'Where's the Avatar.' The facade drops._

_'You would do well not to fight the Avatar, Zhao.'_

_'It's Commander, now.'_

_'Zhao.' Jeong Jeong repeats. Zhao scowls, and his hands ball into fists. 'Do not fight him. It will not end well. That boy,' Jeong Jeong's face is a mixture of fear and awe ',he holds more raw power than any other I have ever trained. You would do well to avoid this fight.'_

_Zhao's expression curls into one of pure glee. 'I'm pretty sure I can handle a child. But you..' Zhao smiles a smile that sends chills down Jeong Jeong's spine. 'Your punishment is just beginning._ _It doesn't have to though, you know.' He plasters on a look of false empathy. 'I can make this quick.' A flame bursts to life in his palm, and he lifts it, ever so gently, to Jeong Jeong's face. 'Or not. Your choice.' He drops it. 'So, tell me. Where is he?'_

_'I'm not telling you anything. You can kill me. I will die happy.' Jeong Jeong replies._

_Zhao smiles and raises his eyebrows. 'Kill you? No, that's too_ easy. You don't get an easy out _. You'll die eventually, of course. I look forward to it. But first-'_ _He leans towards Jeong Jeong, and whispers in his ear. '-I will_ burn _you. I will burn the_ heart _out of you. When I'm finished with you,' he chuckles softly. 'Well, death would be a mercy.' Jeong Jeong swallows thickly._ _So. I will ask you this one last time. Where. Is. He.'_

* * *

Jeong Jeong's head bows. Dropping his hands to his sides, the wall of flame collapses into itself.

'What are you _doing?_ ' Zuko hisses - but of course, Jeong Jeong can't hear him. And he can't hear Jeong Jeong. A frantic tug at his sleeve. Aang.

'C'mon! We gotta go help him!' Quick as the wind itself, Aang dashes off.

'Wait up!' Zuko whisper-yells. 'Aang! Come back!' Aang does _not_ come back, instead opting to make his way to Jeong Jeong the.. worst way possible. He's actually leaping _rock to rock_ , for agni's sake. How in _tui's name_ is Zuko meant to follow him? 

Muttering obscenities under his breath, Zuko clings onto the first rock like a limpet, and clambers down it. He glances to the ground and, _yep_ , that was a bad idea. He's dangling 30 feet up, over some jagged rocks that would like nothing more than to pulverize him. Dont fall don't fall don't fal-

'Zuko! Hurry up!' Aang waves from the bottom of the drop, because _of course_ he's already there.

'Not sure you noticed, but I'm actually a little preoccupied trying not to _fall to my death!_ '

'Hang on!' Aang yells, grabbing a weird stick.

'What else am I meant to do? Fall off? Just let goooooo- Aang! What are you _doing?_ Put me down! _'_ Somehow, the stick has turned into a kite, which Aang is now dangling him precariously from _40_ feet above the rocks. Great.

But, surprisingly, they don't get smushed into bird food. They even make a good landing. Well. Aang does. Zuko is dropped a few foot from the floor and lands rather ungracefully on his face. Aang swoops down, and clicks his kite thing back to a stick, back on his feet in an instant.

'Come on! Hurry up!' Aang yells loudly, already dashing away. So much for the element of surprise.

Zuko scrambles to his feet, ignoring the stabbing pain in his left ankle, and heads after Aang as fast as he can.

'Come back! Aang! It's not safe!' He shouts after him. Aang continues running. He steps on a twig in his haste, and a head whizzes round at the small snap. Finding a small patch of scrubby bushes, he ducks under them just in time. Zuko peeks over the top of the leaves. Just into his line of sight is Aang, running to the other side of the river. Jeong Jeong glances over, and catches a glimpse of Aang. Zuko tenses. But Jeong Jeong merely smiles, before hastily covering it with his hand. Across from him, is a solider - Zhao, was it? - grinning sadistically. Wow. Those are some big sideburns.

'Men!' Zhao sneers, an ugly smirk crossing his features. 'Restrain the Deserter!' Dozens of soldiers seem to melt from the walls of the ship, enclosing him in a circle. Zuko freezes where he is. Before he can decide what to do, a small smirk crosses Jeong Jeong's face. His arms shoot up to the sky, and a ball of fire surrounds him. Zuko can feel its heat from here. 

'Get him!' Zhao yells.

With one simultaneous brush of their arms, the soldiers dissipate the flames to reveal.. nothing. Jeong Jeong has gone.

_He's gone._

_He left._

Zuko doesn't know why it hurts so much. It's not as if it were a surprise. Jeong Jeong isn't worth his pain. Still, he can't help the hurt welling up painfully in his chest.

It's a trick!' Zhao declares. But his voice sounds dim, as though he were underwater. 'Search every inch of the woods! I want him found!' 

Behind his thin veil of leafy protection, Zuko trembles uncontrollably. His breath comes in quick ragged gulps, each seeming to render him more breathless than the last. The air never seems to reach his lungs. He clamps a hand over his mouth to smother the sobs that rack his body. 

'Looking for me?'

A voice. Aang's. The sheer shock cuts through the hurt, clearing his mind. Just for a moment. Just long enough for him to process what the actual _fuck_ Aang is doing. Why in agni's name is he trying to fight this man _?_ And his mind clears just long enough for him to slow down his breathing. He takes several deep breaths, slower now, the oxygen gleefully rushing to his brain.

'Aang, you _idiot.'_ Zuko hisses, his voice hoarse. 'Run away!'

Zhao turns to Aang, face lit up with a fierce glee. 'Avatar. Seems I've caught up with you at last. Tell me. How are your little friends?'

Aang inhales sharply. 'If you've done anything to them-'

Zhao chuckles; a malicious, light thing. 'Oh, come now. It was merely a question. Although, come to think of it, I'm sure the Fire Lord wouldn't mind two more peasants. They'd make good practice for him.'

'Leave. Them. Alone.' He snarls.

'I'll tell you what. You come with me now, and I won't burn this place to the ground.' Aang glares at him with a burning hatred unlike anything Zuko has ever seen. Zhao smirks. 'I'll even let your friends go free. If I'm feeling generous. Who knows.'

'Leave this place. Now.' Aang spits.

'Pity.' Zhao says, with a look on his face that implies the exact opposite. 'Oh well. If you want a fight, you'll get one.' He slips seemingly effortlessly into a firebending stance. 'I hear my old master has been teaching you some things.'

Aang recoils, stunned. Behind the leaves, Zuko has a similar reaction. ' _You_ were Jeong Jeong's student?'

'Until I outgrew him.' He replies smoothly. And then it starts.

Punching fire out his fists, several apple-sized fireballs shoot towards Aang. Zuko sucks in a breath, but Aang ducks and dodges the blows seemingly effortlessly. They crash into the trees, setting them ablaze. Acrid smoke fills the air.

Aang's eyes widen. He mutters something under his breath. The wind carries the words away.

'Stand and fight, Avatar!' Zhao commands, imperiously.

Aang grins. 'Oh, we were fighting? I thought we were just getting warmed up!' Zuko's jaw drops. Does he have a death wish? Zhao's mouth curls into a scowl.

'I was.' He snarls. Zuko sees him inhale, sees the sparks begin to fly from his fingers. He sees the cruel glint in Zhao's eyes, and he knows he has to do _something_ _._

And he does. As Zhao's fists form the next punches' of fire, Zuko finds himself in a ground-level kata, his hands outstretched. They curl into tight balls. The fire crackles feebly, and is extinguished with a puff, inches before it reaches Aang's face. The expression on Zhao's face would be comedic if the situation wasn't so grave. A sudden stab of pain shoots through Zuko's ankle, and he collapses on the floor. _Ow._ Aang blinks in surprise, before his eyes widen in realization.

'Is that all you've got?'

Zhao growls, and pounces, fire shooting out his fingertips. With a hasty twist of his wrist, Zuko turns them back around to Zhao and they sweep towards an ash tree, which is swiftly engulfed in flame. Oops. 

Aang springs lightly onto a ship, the air billowing around him. He turns around and.. agni above. What is he _doing?_

'Yoo-hoo! I'm Admiral Zhao!' Aang declares proudly, wiggling his bottom. Zuko face-palms. Zhao's face turns a dark red.

'Argh!' Zhao snarls. Fire shoots out from his hands like bullets, so many Zuko can't even count them, let alone stop them. But Aang.. somehow manages to dodge them all. He even makes it seem easy. He leaps out of the way of the last one, landing on the other ship.

'Man, they'll make anyone an admiral these days!' Aang shakes his head mockingly.

'You're going to regret that.' Zhao bites out furiously. A series of swift fire punches follow, Aang swerving and avoiding them all. Most crash into the ships. And the ones Zuko can, he diminishes into mere sparks. But he can't do all of them. And Aang can't dodge all of them. 

One fireball strays dangerously close to Aang's arm. The flame barely brushes it. If it were a feather, a fist even, Aang would barely have even noticed it. But fire burns. It burns through his skin. Aang lets out a small cry. And Zuko stumbles out of the bushes.

'Stop!' He yells. Zhao's head snaps round. The rage is quickly replaced by a malicious smile that slithers its way onto Zhao's face. He turns back to face the small boy he's attacking. Aang is frozen in position, but his eyes give away everything Zuko needs to know. He's dead meat. Within seconds, Zhao has him knocked to the ground and secured. 

'So, Avatar - is this your latest stray? How precious!' Zhao coos, voice dripping with poison. And then something in Aang snaps. He snarls, striding forward. 'Ah ah! I _really_ wouldn't do that if I were you.' A small fire ignites in his palm, and Zhao bends down. The fire is warm, almost gentle on Zuko's skin, yet threatening to burn at any moment. His breath catches. 'Tell me. How would you like to see your friend burn?' Aang steps back. Zhao grins like a lion-hawk. 'Let me see.. where would be best?' He lifts the flames to Zuko's face, illuminating him in scarlet light. Zuko tries to move, to escape. But his body won't co-operate. He examines him carefully. 'D'you know, I think right.. there.' Zhao points to Zuko's eye, and grins. 'It's your choice, Avatar. Either hand yourself over or your friend here - what's your name again?' He adds, with a quick glance to Zuko. 

'As if I'd tell you.' Zuko spits. Oh yeah, _great_ idea, Zuko! Piss of the guy who's got the upper hand.

Zhao turns. 'Would you like to reconsider?' He lifts the flames so close to him it burns his skin its just

_just like that night_

_the night_

_he couldn't breathe_

_can't breathe can'tbreathecan'tbreathe-_

'Didn't anyone teach you to show respect to your superior? Name.' He keeps the flames where they are, and the smoke and ash threatens to suffocate him

Zuko swallows thickly. 'Z-Zuko.'

Zhao's eyes widen. The fire goes out. 'Zuko. The Zuko?' Zuko furrows his forehead. Zhao's eyebrow twitches. 'Don't you dare lie to me.' He makes a supreme effort to keep his voice level.

'I- I don't know what you mean.'

Zhao grabs his shirt and lifts him. The fire is brought up to his face again and Zuko flinches instinctively. He scrutinises his face once more before his eyes widen in realisation.'It-it's you.' Zhao drops him and Zuko collapses on the floor. The fire is extinguished with a puff. 'I.. I apologise. I didn't know it was you. Please accept my most _sincere_ apologies.' Zhao pushes his hands together in a mark of respect. 

Zuko scurries away backwards towards Aang. 'I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone!' Aang grabs his arm, and yanks him up.

'This fight is over.' He states simply.

Zhao scoffs. 'Over? You haven't landed a single blow! Men, escort Prince Zuko to one of the ships. I'll deal with the Avatar.' Prince? _What's that?_ Aang gasps.

'Uh.. sir?' A man with a helmet scurries over.

'What?' Zhao snaps angrily. 

'We can't.' He says, voice shaking.

'Why not?' Zhao snarls.

'I might not have landed even one hit. But that's okay. Because you did.' Aang gestures to the surroundings. Charred trees, cabins, but most significant; the boats. All 3 are engulfed in an angry red fire that eats away at the metalwork. Zhao gapes. While he's distracted, Aang grabs Zuko's arm and.. oh no. Not again.

He soars in the sky, or at least, Aang does. Zuko is dangled by his arm, wind rushing through his hair.

They land on the.. whatever that thing is. Secretly, Zuko decides to name it Fluffy. (What? He is fluffy.) Sokka and Katara are already sitting in the saddle. Sokka gives him an quick awkward wave before looking away (what's his problem?), and Katara nods her head jerkily, once, before decidedly refusing to look him in the eye (what's her problem?).

'Appa, yip yip!' Aang yells. And suddenly, Fluffy - or rather, Appa - fucking _defies gravity_ (seriously, fluffy or not, he weighs several tons) and rises into the air. Zuko tastes bile in the back of his throat and coughs awkwardly.

'Um.. does anyone have a paper bag?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i based zhao's character off moriarty what about it  
> here's the summary: zuko and sokka split up; zuko looks for aang, sokka looks for katara  
> it's not mentioned, but katara finds out she can heal  
> zuko finds aang and tries to convince him its okay, but aang doesnt believe him  
> he then tells him about the soldiers, and aang goes to fight them - zuko's not happy  
> zhao threatens literally everyone, i hate him  
> jeong jeong disappears for good (at least, for a very long time)  
> and they fly away on appa  
> anyway this isn't the best, but yall have waited long enough for an update  
> sorry if there any mistakes


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gaang has a ride on appa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this is a pretty short (awful) chapter but even though it might not seem like it, its kinda needed for the plot  
> (also i wanted to update relatively quickly so i can work on the next couple chapters)  
> see if you can spot the hints as to what might happen  
> thank u for all the kudos and comments, it makes my day seeing them all  
> <3

Zuko feels his stomach churn unpleasantly, and he vomits violently into his.. 5th? paper bag. He passes it sheepishly to Sokka, who then throws it over the side of the saddle. It lands with a splat in a field of pig-chickens. 

Aang stares at him disbelievingly. Sokka shrugs. 'What? It's biodegradable!' When Aang refuses to respond, shaking his head, Sokka twists round in the saddle to point an accusing finger at Zuko. 'Hey, don't pin this on me! If anyone's to blame, it's the vomiter!' 

'We're not blaming anyone. Just.. zip it, Sokka, okay?' Katara sighs, exasperated. After directing one final _I'm watching you_ look at Sokka, she turns to him, her eyes filling with concern. 'Zuko? Do you need another paper bag? You look a bit.. well, green.' She inquires gently, the bag already open in her hand. Zuko nods frantically, bile rising in his throat. Grabbing it out her hand, he clutches it and vomit erupts from his mouth. Some dribbles out his nose and he coughs weakly. Aang frowns. 

'Sorry.'

'It's okay.' Aang smiles nervously, turning away and scratching his head. 'Just.. I don't know why you're having such a strong reaction to flying. I mean, some people don't like it, but you've been sick like.. five times! Even Kuzon didn't throw up as much as you! And he threw up a _lot._ '

Zuko wipes a smear of vomit from his nose while Aang tries to hide a grimace. 'I'm sick all the time. I just need to wait it out.'

The expression on Katara's face strangely mimics that of Lee's whenever Zuko was particularly ill. It's a little unnerving, if Zuko's honest. 'Are you sure? Do you need any medicine, blankets - anything at all?'

He thinks. 'Uh.. maybe some tea? Jasmine, if you have it.' 

She smiles awkwardly. 'Sorry. No tea here. We wouldn't be able to heat the water anyway. I can get you a nice cool glass of water though? Or something to eat.' She burrows in a bag. '.. seal jerky?' Wait..

'..Aren't you a waterbender? Can't you just heat up the water with some.. ?' He waves his arms around in the air. 'Temperature.. stuff.'

Her eyes light up, and she draws in a breath. 'I am!'

The dim prospects of being stuck for agni knows how long on this.. flying bison, Aang had called it, brighten considerably. 'Wait - so I _can_ have tea?'

'No.' She says. 'I just told you, we don't have any tea. And I can't heat up water just like that-' She snaps her fingers-'That's firebender stuff.' Her voice turns sour. Now Zuko is really confused.

'Why are you so happy then? Not that being happy is wrong or anything, just..' He trails off feebly, inwardly cursing himself before emptying the contents of his stomach into the bag once more. Sokka not-so-subtly gags. 

Katara sighs, but her dampened mood doesn't last long, as she breaks into a beam that could rival Aang's. 'Look!' Katara lifts her hands into the air. Smiling widely, she gestures to one of them. Zuko is about to ask _what's the big deal?_ when he notices. No welts. No burns. No nothing. Not even a scar. Just healthy, clear skin. 

'How?' Aang asks, mouth agape. Katara opens her mouth to explain, but spots Aang's burnt arm. Her eyes widen in concern.

'Aang - your arm - it's burnt.. Give it to me.' Without waiting for an answer, Katara grabs Aang's burnt arm. She takes out the cork, and the water rises to fit round her hand like a glove. Placing it on his arm, she gives him a reassuring smile before screwing her eyes shut in concentration. For a moment, nothing happens. Then the water starts to glow a bright, bright blue. 

'What's happening?' Aang asks. His eyes are shut tight. One peeks open. 'Can I open my eyes yet?'

'You never needed to shut them in the first place.' Katara replies dryly, the water slipping back into her pouch, and putting the cork back in with a _pop. ''_ So. What'd'you think?' 

Aang lifts his arm up, and gives a soft gasp. 'Wow.' The angry red burn has been reduced to a small patch baby-pink, soft skin. Like the kind after you have a hot bath. 'What.. when did you learn how to do that?' 

'I guess I always knew.' She says, staring into the sunset.

'Oh.' Sokka says. 'Well, thanks for all that help when we were kids! Like that time I got two fish-hooks stuck in my thumb - thanks for healing that up!' He pouts, folding his arms.

'How did you get _two_ fishhooks stuck in your thumb?' Zuko inquires. He can understand one, sure, but _two?_ Maybe he went fishing when he was young - like really young?

'He tried to get the first one out with the other fishhook.' Katara states with a poker face. Oh. Aang stifles a giggle. 'Anyway. Back to the point. I think, maybe, I might be able to help with your vomiting. It is something that needs healing after all - so it might work. Would you like me to try?' She offers.

He blinks in surprise. 'Uh. Yes. Definitely yes. Thank you.'

Katara shuffles up to him, popping the cork out the pouch. The water glides up to her hands and melds around it. She reaches towards his head, before pulling back, hesitatant.

'Are you okay?' Zuko asks.

'Yeah. It's just.. I've never really done this before. Do you.. um.. do you have any physical pain from vomiting? I know it sounds silly, but..'

'Yeah. Right here.' Zuko points to his neck. The vomit left a raw, acidic feeling in his throat, like it had been scratched away by sandpaper.

'Okay.' Her hands close around his neck, and although her touch is gentle, he can't help himself from flinching. It reminds him too much of Zhao, of the men that came in the night.

'Zuko? I don't have to do this if you don't want me to. Ask, and I'll stop.' 

He forces himself to relax. _It's just Katara. Not.. him._ 'Yes. I'm good. Thanks.'

'Okay then.' She places her water-covered hands around his neck. 'Remember, I can stop at any time. Just say the word.' He nods, and her hands begin to glow. A sensation of coolness tingles at his skin. The pain seeps away, soothed by the water, and the nausea bubbling in his stomach eases. A tug at his throat. Zuko puts it down to the stress. But the tension and pain builds, the tug strengthens and it pulls and pulls and pulls and-

'Stop!' 

Hands returning hastily to her side, Katara stoppers the pouch with an anxious frown. The pull snaps back to nothing, like elastic. 'What happened? Did it work? Are you alright?' His hands find their way to his throat. The scratchy rawness has gone, replaced by a tingling coolness. The tugging too.

'I.. think so.' He says, swallowing thickly.

'Do you still feel sick?' She asks anxiously, wringing her hands. Beside her, Sokka rolls his eyes.

'No. I don't think so, at least. My ankle still hurts a little, but I'll be okay.' A stabbing pain shoots through his ankle at those very words, but he ignores it. She's already done more than he deserves. 'Thank you, Katara.'

'Are you sure? Because I felt something, like..' She trails off. 'I don't know how to describe it. I should really heal your ankle. And you have a burn just there, it could get infected and-'

'Katara, relax. He said he's fine.' Sokka interjects, patting her once on the back before turning onto his side, pulling the sleeping bag up to his chin. 'We can..' He yawns loudly. '..think about that in the morning..'

'Yeah!' Aang smiles. 'He's fine. Go to sleep. We all need it, after today.'

'Well.. okay. If you're sure.' She tugs the sleeping bag over her face and curls into a ball. 'Night.'

'Night 'Tara. Night Aang and Zuko.' Sokka murmurs, his voice muffled by the insulating material.

'Good night.' Zuko smiles awkwardly, lying down before realising that he doesn't have a sleeping bag. _It's fine._ He wraps his fleece tight around him, shivering.

'Sleep well, everyone.' In response, Appa lets out a deep-throated roar. Zuko tenses. _He won't do anything, idiot. Relax,_ his inner voice reprimands. No-one seems to notice, and Zuko can make out Aang patting Appa on the head out of the corner of his eye. 'Not yet, boy. I know, I know. But we gotta keep flying for a couple hours until we land. Okay?' Appa snorts. 'Good boy.' Aang ruffles his fur. 'Yip yip!' They speed up, and Zuko lets the sound of Sokka's snores rock him into blissful oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF  
> we get a lil break from jeong jeong and zhao (finally)  
> next chapter aang's gonna confront zuko, and he's gonna have to make some decisions  
> hope u enjoyed reading :)  
> ps - PLS tell me if anything sounds off with the plot, characters, or literally anything; i'll either be able to explain why it's like that, or fix it before i get in too deep with this story


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well uh.. *chuckles nervously* who wants angst?  
> TW for:  
> dead bodies (not TOO graphic but if that's upsetting, do skip)  
> violence  
> apologies for the very short chapter, again, but I wanted to update quickly :)

_The boy stares in horror at what could only be the work of the men that came at night. The lush green landscape has been reduced to a smoldering heap of ashes. A charred corpse floats in the murky water of the river, and he chokes back a sob. A hand, firmly gripping his shoulder._

_'You're coming with me.' The man grins with shark teeth, and all he knows as he is roughly pushed towards a ship, strangled cries escaping his mouth, is that this is the end. A jet of red flame shoots towards the man, singing his beard and tinting his skin a dark, mottled red. He lets out a cry, and his grip on the boy loosens. Fire whips slash at his feet, forcing the man away from the child, back to his fleet, where he retreats into the burning waters._

_Jeong Jeong cups Zuko's tear-streaked face in his hands. 'Wake up.' He says calmly._

_'W-what?' He stammers._

_'Wake up,' Jeong Jeong repeats, except this time its not his voice and it scares Zuko. 'Zuko! Wake up!' The foreign voice hisses. 'Wake up! Zu-'_

* * *

-ko! Zuko, wake up!' A small voice whispers loudly. Aang. He sits, back ram-rod straight. The tendrils of his dream ( _what_ was _that about?)_ slip away into the night. 'What? What's happening?' He asks frantically, bleary eyes blinking rapidly in the moonlight. As his eyes adjust to the light, a round, nervous face comes into focus.

'Shh!' Aang hisses. 'I need to talk to you.' He says, voice low.

'Can't it wait? It's the middle of the night.' Zuko mumbles, burrowing back into the warmth of a blanket, _oh, he has a blanket now, that's nice_ , his brain thinks sleepily.

Aang tugs at his sleeve. 'No.'

'What's so important it can't wait until morning?'

'It's.. just follow me.' He turns, sliding down Appa's tail. 

'Fine.' Zuko clings onto Appa's side. After a moment of consideration, he grabs his blanket. 'Sorry.' He murmurs to Appa, before clambering down after Aang.

'Hurry up!' Aang hisses, before darting into the undergrowth. Zuko follows.

'What is it?' Zuko asks once behind the bushes, blanket wrapped around him. He shivers. 'And, whatever it is - tell me quickly. It's freezing here, and I want to go back to bed.' He stifles a yawn.

Aang stares at the grass as if it were very interesting. 'Zhao said you're a prince. Is it true?' The word tugs at Zuko's memory, sounding vaguely familiar- perhaps it is from one of Chey's stories? 

'Uh. Was that question really so important that you needed to wake me up in the middle of the night? Couldn't it have waited until morning?' Zuko grumbles.

'No.' Aang responds.

'Fine. Uh.. Okay, question. What does that actually mean?' Zuko asks. He thinks it's a perfectly reasonable question, but judging by the astounded look on Aang's face, maybe not. 'Is it something bad?'

'Y-you don't know what a prince is?' Aang is wide-mouthed.

Zuko suddenly feels self-concious. 'Umm.. I've heard the word before? I think?' 

'Zuko..' Aang seems to be searching for the right words. 'Do you know what a king is? Or just monarchs in general?'

Zuko nods yes. 'Yes. I remember Chey telling me about them when I was small - they rule over a kingdom.'

'Well.. a prince is the son of a monarch.' Zuko gasps. There is something behind Aang's eyes that is unreadable. He still refuses to meet his gaze. 'So.. is it true, what Zhao said? Are you.. a prince?'

He splutters. 'I- wha- no! Of course not! I'd know if I were.' Zuko trails off as he considers the events of the last few days. _There's a war going on - that has been going on for 100 years - that no-one told me about. There's a legendary being that can somehow defy the laws of.. well, everything, bend all the elements.. that no-one told me about. There was a chi-suppressing parasite that sucks life force away has been put into my tea for years. That no-one told me about._ '..Maybe.'

'Maybe?'

'Well, Jeong Jeong isn't exactly a monarch!' He snaps. Aang flinches. 'Sorry.'

Aang shrugs as if to say _it's fine_ , although the saddened expression on his face remains. 'What about your parents?' He asks softly. 'Your family?'

Zuko shakes his head. 'I never knew them. Jeong Jeong always told me that they were my family, the camp. And well.. I guess I never thought to ask.' He hesitates. 'But..'

'But what?'

'Sometimes.. sometimes I dream.' He says. Half formed images of red and gold and fire, so much fire, flash through his mind. He tries to catch onto a thread but they slip away from him, just out of reach. 'I can never remember what they're about. 'But when I wake up.. there's always this feeling of.. '

'What?'

Zuko's teeth clack together as he swallows, turning to Aang. 'Terror.'

Aang gulps. He places a tentative hand on his shoulder. 'It's okay to have nightmares. I do too.' He admits in a small voice. 'When I first met Katara and Sokka, we went to the Western Air Temple, where I grew up. And..' A sort of strangled cry emanates from his throat. 'I saw Monk Gyatso's skeleton.' Here he turns to look Zuko directly in the eye for the first time in their conversation. His are welling with tears. 'And the ones of the Fire Nation soldiers around him.' 

Zuko's breath catches in his throat. 'I-I'm so sor-'

'I have dreams about that day a lot.' Aang continues. 'Sometimes I'm there when it happens. I see it happen, I see him die.. and I can't do anything. Sometimes I _am_ him. I can smell the ash. The worst though,' And here Aang gives a shaky smile, tears dripping down his cheeks, 'is when I'm the soldier. When I _kill_ him.'

Zuko's mouth opens to say something, to _help_ , but the words are stuck in his throat. What could he say, in any case? What lie could soothe this pain? 

Aang chokes back a sob. 'I haven't told Katara and Sokka this, but.. that was the moment I decided I would be the Avatar. Properly. Seeing his skeleton lying there, _knowing_ that he died because of me, knowing those _soldiers_ , even, died because of me.. it does something to you. I can't let anyone else die.' He wipes away his tears. 'That's why I asked. Because, well.. if you _are_ the prince.. you can take over when I defeat the Fire Lord. Come with us. You're not cruel like others, Zuko. You're.. kind. You.. you won't carry on this war.' He stares at Zuko with earnest eyes, and Zuko lets out a little choked noise before wrapping the small boy in a bone-crushing hug.

'I'm- I'm so sorry, Aang. I'm so sorry for everything.' His voice is muffled by Aang's shoulder. 'I don't know how to be Fire Lord. But.. i-if I _am_ a.. prince,' The word feels foreign on his tongue. ', if you help me.. I'll do it. I'll come with you.'

Aang's breath hitches. He wraps his arms tighter around Zuko's neck. The words he speaks are no louder than a muffled whisper into his shoulder, but Zuko catches them all the same. 'Thank you.'

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS NEEDED FOR THE PLOT.  
> see if u can spot the small hints i added in of future plot points  
> feedback is appreciated so long as u aren't mean  
> thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Iroh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna be posted a while back, but something sudden happened in my family, and it meant that the update was delayed quite a bit  
> anyways this was gonna be one huge chapter, but I honestly didn't have enough energy to do it like that, so ur gonna get two parts  
> was also my birthday, so yeah  
> tw for flashbacks of abuse  
> also quite a bit of language in this fic from now on  
> enjoy

_Stifled sobs rack the child's body._

_The man grins like a wolf._

_A hand caresses his face, oh-so-gently._

_A blood red fire flickers to life, licking at his skin._

_It grows to a white-hot flame that sears at his cheek._

_It all happens quickly after that._

_A kick of bright orange flies from a foot._

_The man is knocked to the ground._

_And he is taken._

* * *

'..gonna do it. _'_ A voice whispers. 'He'll never know what hit him.'

The sound of palm making contact with skin resonates through the clearing.

'Ow!'

The voice protests loudly, cutting into Zuko's haze of sleep.

'Are you _stupid? '_ Another voice hisses shrilly. 'No, scratch that - you're stupid all the time, but this really- just-' The owner of the voice takes several deep breaths. 'You're an idiot. An _idiot._ I just- you- why would you pour water on a _firebender?_ Does the concept of injury even _exist_ in your mind? I might be a healer, but there's no way I'll help if you do _that!'_  
  
A gasp of mock hurt. 'Katara! And here I thought we had a bond!' Zuko opens one eye. Sokka is grinning widely, a bucket of water balancing precariously on one hand. Katara opens her mouth, presumably to continue her rant, but Sokka makes cut-throat motions with his finger. 'Look, just zip it, alright? It's going to be _funny.'_ Katara scowls, before muttering something along the lines of _not for you_ as Sokka edges closer.  
  
'I'm awake.' Zuko says dryly. Sokka lets out a yelp, and falls backwards, the bucket landing with a clank on his head. Water drips down his face. Katara claps a hand over her mouth. Muffled snorts escape it.

'Ow! Oh, _eugh!'_ Sokka eyes now dripping wet clothes with an expression of utter horror. Zuko stifles a laugh. Sokka angrily points a finger in the general direction of Zuko. 'Not funny!' He turns pleadingly to a cackling Katara. 'Stop laughing! Help me!'  
  
Katara stops laughing just long enough to choke out a 'never!' before returning to her previous state.

'Aang!' Sokka shouts. 'Help!'

Aang appears from the other side of Appa, eyes bleary with sleep. 'Huh?' He yawns.

'These two-' Sokka turns to point his finger at Zuko and Katara. '-are persecuting me!' Zuko and Katara immediately break out into a chorus of protests. Sokka crosses his arms. 'Don't believe them, Aang!'

'Leave Sokka alone, guys.' Aang says wearily, rubbing his eyes and turning towards the campfire. Sokka smirks triumphantly. Katara sticks her tongue out at him. 'Platypus-bear egg for breakfast, anyone?' He offers.

'Okay.' Zuko shrugs. Katara nods, smiling.

'Thanks, Aang.'

'No problem.'

'Uh - hello? A little help here?' Sokka gestures widely at his soaking wet clothes. 'Seriously. Any time.'

'Oh - right. Heh.' Aang chuckles nervously, before shooting a wave of air towards Sokka. The impact knocks him off balance, and he stumbles backwards, landing with an _oof_ on the grass. His clothes are bone-dry, if ~~a little~~ a lot crumpled. 

Sokka rubs his back, glaring at Aang. 'Oh, _thanks.'_

Aang beams, the sarcasm going over his head. 'No problem, Sokka! You want any egg?'

'..Yeah, okay.'

'Alright then!' Flipping the egg expertly, Aang splits it into four before plopping a piece onto Zuko's plate with a flourish. 'Ta-da!' It's a pretty big portion. He takes a bite, and raises his eyebrows. It's surprisingly good.

Aang bites his lip, apparently taking Zuko's surprise for disapproval. 'Yeah, I know. Not the best breakfast. But,' he shrugs, 'We can pick up some rice and tofu later for dinner. And for dessert,' He rubs his hands together, beaming. 'Mochi!'

Zuko smiles. He loves mochi.

Sokka mumbles his approval through a particularly large mouthful. Katara and Zuko give thumbs up from behind their bowls and continue to dig in. For a few moments, the clearing is silent apart from the sound of eating. Then:

'How's your vomiting?' Zuko's hands fly to his throat. The rawness has made no sign of return. The tug is gone.

'It was just travel sickness, I think. But I'm fine. Whatever you did with your-' Zuko waves his hands. '-glowing water, did the trick. Thank you.' He bows in respect, dipping his head the way Jeong Jeong taught him. Katara smiles and returns it. She fumbles it a little, but the meaning is clear.

'It's no problem. I was happy to help. And if it gets worse again, I'm happy to heal it for you.'

She pulls him into a hug, and Zuko can't help himself going stiff. Jeong Jeong never really went for that kind of thing.. the most Zuko ever got was a pat on the shoulder. These people seem to do this a _lot._ Still.. having someone hug him felt kind of.. nice. The only people who ever hugged him back at camp were Lee and Iroh.. Fuck. _Iroh._ Zuko disentangles himself from Katara's arms.

'We need to go back.' 

'W-what?! Why?!' Sokka practically screams the words. He has to visibly compose himself, taking a few deep inhales before continuing.

'Nope. Nope. No way. No _way_ are we going back there. We barely got out the first time.' He shivers at the memory. 

'For once, I agree with Sokka. We can't risk it.' Katara shakes her head. She pauses, looking up curiously. '..Where'd this come from anyway? You saw for yourself how dangerous Zhao is.'

'It's Iroh.' Zuko gets out before realising none of them know who that is. 'He's always taken care of me.' His voice cracks. 'And,' he thinks back to their last conversation, 'I _promised_ I would stay at the camp, and not do anything stupid.' Katara's eyes soften a little.

'Well.. I guess, mayb-'

''-Sorry, but no. There is no way I'm going back to that place.' Sokka interrupts, shaking his head vehemently. Zuko resists the urge to hit him.

'I think we should go.' Aang pipes up.

Sokka's eyes pop out their sockets.

'What? We've done more dangerous things before. And think about it. It's been - almost a day? since Zhao turned up. ' The edge of Aang's mouth curls at the mention of his name. 'He'll probably be tracking us right now. The last thing he'll expect is us going back there.'

Katara nods in agreement, while Sokka still looks unconvinced.

'It'll throw him off our trail.' Aang adds. Sokka's expression doesn't change. 'And it's Zuko's friend. The least we can do is fly him there.'

Zuko smiles gratefully at Aang, before clambering onto the saddle. His ankle twinges. He ignores it.

'Just for the record, I still think this is a bad idea.' Sokka crosses his arms. 'But. It's your call.' He smiles, hoisting himself up into the saddle. His hand rests on Zuko's arm. 'I hope you find him.' Zuko blinks in surprise. _Huh._ He is about to open his mouth, to thank Sokka for his understanding, when he breaks into a grin. And empties the contents of his water pouch over Zuko's head.

The moment is gone.

'Ha! That's payback!' Sokka grins. Zuko squeezes water out of his now-sopping hair and fixes him with an icy glare.

* * *

'Ughh. This is taking so _long!'_ Sokka moans, flopping face-down onto his crumpled pile of bedding. Spinning her finger absentmindedly, Katara twists the clouds into spirals. Aang twiddles his thumbs. Zuko sharpens his knife.

'Ooh - I know! We can play a game to pass the time!' Aang suggests with a bright smile. Sokka groans louder, burrowing deeper into the mound of blankets.

'Good idea, Aang! You wanna play cloud spotting again, Sokka?' Katara offers, the edge of her lips twitching with mirth.

'Oh spirits, no. I'd rather die.' Sokka's words are muffled by the cloth. Appa roars.

'That can be arranged.'

'What?'

Katara smiles sweetly. 'Nothing.'

Zuko ignores their bickering and clambers up to where Aang is patting Appa's head.

'How long?' He asks, trying very hard not to look down.

Aang glances at the crumpled map beside him. '..A few hours?' He tugs gently at a reign, and the bison veers a little to the left. Zuko slumps dejectidely.

'I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be faster,' Zuko mutters, crossing his arms. Appa roars, and Aang pats him on the head.

'Appa's right, Zuko. Typically we start out our missions with a more upbeat attitude!' Aang's beam drops at Zuko's expression. 'Are.. are you okay?' _No._

A shrug. 

Aang lowers his voice. 'Is.. is it about what we talked about last night?' Zuko makes no movement. 'Do you feel sick again? I can ask Katara to heal you, if you want.'

'I'm fine.'

Aang pauses. Then; '..Iroh?'

Zuko tenses, almost imperceptibly.

'..You know, you don't have to stay with us if you don't want to. I- I would understand if you wouldn't want to.'

For a brief moment, Zuko considers the option. He could leave with Iroh. Be safe. Away from Zhao, away from the sudden responsibility weighing on his shoulders, away from everything. Even if he _is_ a prince (which, for the record, he severely doubts), he doubts he'd be able to be anything more.

But he can't leave. He can't do that to Aang. He owes it to him and his friends to try to help, to do something. He owes it to the Air Nomads. He looks down at the nervous face next to him.

'It's _fine,_ Aang. I've told you already.'

Aang reaches out an arm, then hesitates, his hand hovering over Zuko's shoulder. 'Just.. I'm here for you. If you want to talk about it.'

'Thank you,' Zuko says, and he means it. Aang smiles at him sadly, and tugs at Appa's reigns once more. The bison speeds up just a little.

* * *

'We're here.' 

Zuko shoots upright and peers over the edge of the saddle. An almost unrecognizable charred landscape stares back at him. The once majestic willow he spent so many summers under has been reduced to a smoldering pile of ash. He feels tears forming in his eyes and hurriedly wipes them away. To his left, he hears a sharp inhale. Aang sniffs back tears, and whispers something about acorns to himself.

'We get your friend, and we get _out._ I can't deal with Zhao anytime soon.' Sokka says. He peers over the edge of the saddle before grabbing his weapons and fastening them to his belt. Katara does the same. Zuko blinks incredulously.

'What are you doing?' Zuko asks.

Sokka raises his eyebrows. 'You thought you'd be doing this on your own? Nah, I'm coming with you.' He grins and pats Zuko on the back. 'As if you'd be able to find him without me.' Katara rolls her eyes, but smiles all the same.

'Me too,' she says.

Aang wipes his eyes and attempts a small smile.

'Catch!' He says, flinging a bag at Zuko. By some miracle, he catches it, inches before it makes contact with his face (Aang throws pretty fucking hard for a 12 year old).

'What's this?' Zuko asks.

'Surprise!' He beams properly now. 'I was worried that you would lose your stuff when Jeong Jeong appeared and was all like-' He lowers his voice to Jeong Jeong's growl. '-You all must leave! Now!' His voice returns to it's normal pitch. 'So, I.. uh.. kinda went to your cabin, and took some of your stuff.' His smile falls a little. 'Uh. Thinking about it, I probably should have asked. Was that okay?'

Zuko digs through the bag, running his eyes over the contents.

A stuffed turtle duck Lee gave him, a healthy bag of silver, a bag of ultra-spicy fire flakes, jasmine tea, and.. Uncle's loaned pai sho kit as well as a few other things reside there. His dao swords are strapped securely to the back. Picking them up, he runs his finger along the blade and smiles.

'It's- it's great. Thank you. This stuff, it means a lot to me, and-'

'Woah, these are cool!' Sokka exclaims, snatching the swords out of Zuko's hands and waving them around wildly. 'Ha! Where'd'you ge-'

Katara forms a water whip and hits him square on the nose. 

'Ow!'

'C'mon, dumbass _._ Let's go.' She passes the dao blades back to Zuko, and hoists herself off the side of the saddle. Zuko and Sokka follow. Tapping an edge of his staff, it transforms back into the - glider, had he called it? - and Aang grabs the handles. 

'Aren't you coming with us?' Zuko asks.

'We'll cover more ground like this.' He explains. 'What does your friend look like?'

'..Grey hair, short, and really likes tea - like really, _really_ likes tea. And Pai Sho, for that matter.'

Aang nods solemnly. 'I'll let you know if I find anyone.' With no warning, he jumps from the saddle, and Zuko mentally prepares to catch him. But instead the air seems to support him, and he soars high into the sky. Zuko doesn't think he'll ever get used to that.

'Good luck!' Aang's voice carries easily through the blackened ruins of what was once Zuko's home.

He takes a shaky breath in. Sokka squeezes his hand. 

'You good?'

Zuko nods even though he _really_ isn't. 'Yeah. You?'

'Good.'

'Great.'

They stand in awkward silence for several moments and Zuko racks his brain for something interesting to say. Sokka stares at the sky, determinedly not making eye contact with him. Then:

'Pretty clouds.'

Zuko pauses. _What can he say to that?_

'Yeah. Fluffy.'

Another pause.

'..Y'know we will find him, right?'

Zuko turns away. 'I hope so.' 

Sokka grabs his arm and forces him to look back at him. 'No. We _will_ find him. I promise.'

'..Thanks.'

A few yards ahead, Katara makes exaggerated vomiting noises.

Sokka looks down at their still interlinked hands and flushes, snatching his away. 'Uh.'

'Are you sure you're okay?' Zuko asks, eyes furrowed in concern. He recalls when he had midnight sun madness and his skin had broken out in a red, painful rash.

It had taken weeks for the itching to ease. 

'Just peachy.' He runs unnecessarily fast ahead into the charred trees. 'Looking ahead! You - both - do the same. Yes.' 

Katara makes a show of fake vomiting. Why, Zuko is unsure. But he lets it be.

'Where should we start?' He asks.

Katara hums thoughfully.

'You tell me.'

'Uh.. I think he went to the nearby market to pick up..' He trails off. _Chi suppressant ridding herbs._

'Stuff.'

'Stuff?'

'Never mind. It's that way.' He points in the general direction of the market.

Of course, it's hard to tell where you are when everything has been burnt to ashes.

_Useless._

'Right then. Let's go.' Katara sets off at a fast pace, but slows down when she sees Zuko half jogging to keep up with her. 'Sorry.'

'It's find. We need to get there as quickly as possibly anyway. Iroh could be long gone by now.'

'What's up with you and him anyway? How'd you meet?'

He pauses. Something brushes lightly at the edge of his mind. But it's insubstantial, fleeting, and he can't grab onto it.

He brushes it aside. Iroh had always said not to chase thoughts; rather let them come to you.

'..At camp. Lee had hit me on the head with his sword.' Zuko smiles at the bitter-sweet memory.

He misses Lee.

'Who's Lee?' Katara asks.

'..A friend.' Zuko says, although he can't help thinking wistfully that they could have been more. He reprimands himself. _You can't think like that._ It could've been Lee that poisoned him.

Well, shouldn't we be looking for him too then?' 

Zuko turns away. 'I wish we could. But.. something happened. I don't know if I can trust him anymore. And even if I wanted to look for him-'

_Which you do._

_Shut up, brain._

'I can't. He never told me where he was going. I don't even know if he..' 

Katara places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'..Got out.'

'Do you want to talk about it?' She offers.

Zuko shakes his head. 'No. But thank you.'

They walk in silence. Then:

'So.. how _did_ you and Iroh meet?'

'Oh,' Zuko says. 'Sorry. So, Lee had gone and hit me on the head and I ran out the sparring circle to my cabin to hide. But, on the way, I bumped into Iroh. Literally. I almost knocked him over.' 

Katara stifles a chuckle.

Anyway,' Zuko continues. 'Iroh saw that I was upset, and took me into his tent to cheer me up. Well. It wasn't _his_ tent - technically it was the guest tent - but, either way, I ended up bundled in blankets on a sofa drinking tea and playing a game of Pai Sho.

'He sounds nice.'

Zuko nods, smiling. 'He is. He was pretty much the only cheerful adult-' 

Chey pops into his head.

'-cheerful and sane adult in camp. He snuck me biscuits. He taught me a few firebending forms when Jeong Jeong refused to. And no-one stopped him!' Zuko's smile drops. 'But he only came once a month. Once a month, he'd bring jasmine tea. We'd make it together. Then, ginger snaps - and on special occasions, cake. After we were full, he'd teach me a firebending move. We stuck to the very basics - defensive stances, the odd offensive stance, heat channels - that kind of stuff. It was never very much, but.. it was better than Jeong Jeong's idea of teaching - you know? . I just.. I need to find him. You know?'

Katara nods, tears welling in her eyes. 'We will.'

Zuko smiles. He is about to open his mouth to thank her when all feeling in his body drains away and he and Katara are knocked to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the cliffhanger lol  
> i love she-ra and could not resist adding in references  
> leave a comment to let me know what u think :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Iroh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the chapter!

Zuko looks up from where he is lying paralyzed on the ground. A snout snuffles at his face before a tongue lashes out, slashing his shirt. It's surprisingly sharp, even managing to slice into his skin, and Zuko cries out.

'Nyla! Stop- that!'' A black-haired woman tugs violently at the reigns.

'Zuko!' A voice cries. A very familiar voice.

'..Iroh? Is that you?'

'Yes, it's me! Are you okay?'

When Zuko tries to prop himself up to see him, his body feels like its weighed down by lead. 'Yeah. Just a bit stuck. And winded.'

The woman rolls her eyes. 'Oh, quit your whining. Nyla just got excited, is all. Who's a good girl? _Who's a good girl?_ '' She ruffles Nyla's head and turns to Zuko. 'The shirshu venom will wear off in a few minutes. Probably.'

'I told you not to hurt him!'

'He'll be _fine._ I found him, didn't I?' In response, Nyla snarls.

'We found him,' she amends hastily. 'And look,' she points at a blue lump which Zuko assumes is Katara, 'He's got himself a girlfriend. Isn't that touching.' Zuko wrinkles his nose. _Ew._

'He's not my boyfriend!' The lump yells angrily. 

Zuko remains silent. 

'Aww.. lover's tiff?' June smirks.

'No,' Zuko says slowly, terror creeping into his heart. 'Where's Sokka?' Katara's breath hitches.

'Oh, nice of you to finally think of me!' A decidedly disgruntled voice carries from the direction of the saddle.

Zuko blinks.

'Oh yeah. I've been here the _whole_ time. You're welcome, by the way.' The voice adds, tone smug.

'..For what?'

'Finding your friend! Only took me a few minutes as well.' Zuko imagines the smirk on Sokka's face and can't stop himself from grinning.

'Right. I suppose congratulations are in order then,' he remarks.

'Definitely. And seal jerky. And mochi. Search missions take a lot of effort, y'know.

'..Sokka, you do realise you're tied up right now.' Katara says dryly.

'Can't win 'em all. Hey - scary lady - yeah, you - I don't suppose you could untie me now? Hello- hello? No? Yo-' 

Ignoring Sokka's pleas, June swings herself off Nyla.

'..I'll just stay here then.'

'As touching as this little.. reunion is,' she says slowly. Her gaze flickers over to Iroh. He smiles tightly, and he shakes his head, almost imperceptibly. 'I did the job - I want the pay. Your weight in gold, if you don't mind.'

The dangerous expression passes from Iroh's face.

'Of course.' He smiles serenely, passing over several fat sacks of gold. Zuko gapes at the sight of so much money. June grins.

'Much obliged. Well, I'll be off.' She hoists herself over the saddle and waves lazily. 'C'mon, girl. Let's go.' Nyla sets off at a speed Zuko didn't think possible and they disappear into the clearing. Sokka is dropped unceremoniously over the side. 

' _Oof,_ ' he grunts. Zuko stifles a laugh.

'Such a kind woman,' Iroh says.

'You okay, Sokka?' Zuko calls.

'Do I look okay?' Sokka wheezes.

'You're fine _,_ ' Katara concludes. 'And! We found Zuko's friend! Iroh, was it?'

'Yes. It is an honor to meet you..?'

'Katara.'

'Katara. I know your brother's name from our little ride here.' Iroh dips his head in respect, before making his way over to Zuko and checking his pulse.

'Yeah- about that.' Sokka pushes himself upright. 'I have a few questions. Number one: How in Tui's name do you have so much money.'

Iroh chuckles warmly. 'An old man has his secrets.' He taps his nose.

'Well, you can tell me! I'm great at secrets!' 

Katara gives him a look. 

'What?'

'Nothing. Just wondering when my brother became a big fat _liar.'_ Each word is accentuated with a jab of her finger.

'Hey, it's the truth!'

'One word: Via.'

Sokka opens his mouth and closes it again. 'Good point.' He sighs. 'You're really not going to tell me?'

Iroh smiles, wide and generous. 'No.'

He huffs. 'Fine. Okay - question number two: Can I have some?' He points to a money-shaped bulge in Iroh's pocket.

From where she is still half-tangled in her coat, Katara hisses: 

'Sokka!'

'What?' He shrugs. 'We need food.'

'You don't just _ask_ like that!'

'Your friend is right, you know. It is not polite to ask so much of strangers. Not all will take kindly to that.' Iroh reprimands gently. Then he beams. 'But I am more than happy to offer you some tea!'

'..Tea?' Sokka repeats. 

Zuko face-palms, or at least, he tries to. 

'Yes, tea!' Proudly, he pulls two bags of tea leaves out of his pocket; one Zuko recognizes to be jasmine. The other he assumes is the medicinal tea.

'Sharing tea with fascinating strangers is one of life's true delights!' He pauses. 'I'd steer clear of this one though. Nasty taste,' he adds, pointing to the unfamiliar one.

'Why'd you buy it then?' Sokka asks.

'So!' Iroh claps his hands together, ignoring Sokka. 'Between us, we should be able to make a fine pot of tea. Two pots, in fact. Now, does anyone have any water?'

Both Katara and Zuko look expectantly to Sokka. 

'Hey, hold on - why are you both looking at me? You both have-' He waves his arms in the air. '-water pouches.'

'I want to drink mine, and Katara needs hers for bending. Not that she can really bend right now, but you get the point.'

'Actually, some of the feeling in my arms is coming back to me. Watch!'

A stream of water shoots from her palm before collapsing over Sokka. 

He closes his eyes.

'Seriously? _Again?'_

Katara smirks.

Iroh beams. 'You're a waterbender!'

She smiles proudly. 'Yeah, I am.'

'There's no way I'm letting you have that no- hey!' The water pouch begins to float in the air, wobbling a little C'mon, Katara, that's not fair!' It floats closer and closer towards her. 'Really? You couldn't just use your own?'

'Nope,' Katara says with a straight face, passing the pouch to Iroh.

'Excellent!' Iroh pours it in equal quantities between two teapots. 'Zuko, could you heat the water? My old bones are a little tired after my journey.' He shakes his arm for emphasis. 'You should find it easier now that..'

Zuko sends him a pointed glare, and jerks his head towards the siblings.

'..you've had more training. Just focus on the heat - and don't bring it above boiling!'

'You've told me this a thousand times! I'm pretty sure I can make a good pot of tea.'

'Yes, but with the..' Iroh trails off. 'Thing,' he finishes feebly. 'You might end up heating it more than you realise. Just be careful. Okay?'

Zuko nods, and brings his hands towards the pot. He inhales long and deep through his nose. He exhales. Fire streams freely out his mouth, and Katara and Sokka flinch back. Zuko's breath catches in his throat. 

'Um, Zuko? Don't- don't do that.' Sokka gives an uneasy smile.

'Sorry. I don't know what happened. That's- that's never happened before,' he gets out. Iroh places a hand on his shoulder and looks him in the eyes. The meaning is clear. _Be careful._

'I'll try again,' he adds. His hands rest on the clay, and he calms his breaths. _Inhale. Exhale._

_Inhale._

Warmth spreads through his veins. 

_Exhale._

It comes rushing out of his fingers, this time not in flame, but streams of heat that twist and swirl around his hands. 

Sokka utters a soft ' _Woah.'_

The clay becomes hot to the touch, and Zuko takes his hands away hastily, lest he get burned.

'Thank you, Zuko.' Iroh pours the tea into 3 clay cups, and makes a separate one for Zuko. He sniffs it, and wrinkles his nose at the smell.

'Drink up!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not gonna be continuing this work, sorry  
> feel free to to continue it yourself though :)

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is awful  
> even so i still hoped u liked it  
> :)


End file.
